


Consummate

by yukiartsa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, personal head canon garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: A Saiyan's version of marriage differs greatly to that of a human's.





	Consummate

**Author's Note:**

> this was planned to be the ending to a thing i was writing, but idk if i’ll ever finish that, so i figured i’d post this as something on its own. if it ever gets finished, i’ll put them together as a series, but for the moment, just take this on its own, with or without water c:

Three days. Three entire days since the Saiyan “Princess” had been dragged to his chambers by Broly. Neither had left their room since, but certainly made enough noise to indicate they were still alive, typically in the late hours of each day.

Paragus hadn’t been expecting such a development to unfold; Vegeta’s son had been a surprise, and Broly’s sudden infatuation with Trunks was initially worrying, but the Saiyan soon saw this as an opportunity, to kill the brat and end the bloodline.

He hadn’t been present, but from what he heard from Trunks’ companions, amidst the brawl following the arrival of Kakarot, Broly had forced Trunks against a wall. They discussed something, and apparently Trunks was the one to make the first move; perhaps it was a last ditch effort to save himself, or he was in the right frame of mind the entire time, but his sudden kiss had him freed, and Broly calmed.

Paragus, at the time, had been informing Vegeta of what had angered his son all those years ago. The two looked over to the forest where they’d disappeared to, the tremendous surge of energy from earlier having vanished. At the time, the Saiyan had to wonder if Broly had killed everyone, or if he’d been defeated — either possibility left him anxious, wondering what he’d do (if Broly was alive, what would he do to Paragus, who had been meaning to escape alone after killing Vegeta?), until the ki flared once more, and a powerful blast was fired towards the sky, destroying the comet with little difficulty.

Upon following the source, they found everyone still alive, albeit scuffed up. A newly arrived Namekian stood beside Kakarot, who lay amidst rubble, and fed him something that Paragus couldn’t discern, which seemed to energise him almost immediately. Kakarot’s son thanked the green-skinned man happily, to which he was brushed off, although his ears begun to darken to a rich purple.

A few feet away stood Broly, still fully ascended, and over his shoulder lay Trunks, his face tinted red. The purple-haired teen laughed, lightly swatting the Saiyan’s chest. “I told you, I’m not going anywhere, Broly, so you can put me down.”

Broly’s reply was an incoherent grunt, although it appeared Trunks had made sense of it as he wriggled about. “T-That’s not what I meant, and you know that!”

Upon realising that their fathers had arrived, Trunks tensed, watching Vegeta worriedly. “F-Father… T-This, I can, uh…”

“Go on, Princess,” Broly commented with a smirk; his voice was smooth, deep, and intelligible. Paragus felt it was strange hearing this new voice, and by the looks of the half-Saiyan blushing in his hold, Trunks hadn’t quite come to terms with his husky tone. “Tell him everything~”

“I-I would if you could just put me down for a minute!”

“So you’d rather I go down on you, Princess?”

“S-Shut up, you know I didn’t mean it like that!”

Vegeta, watching this unfold, shot Paragus a dark smile. “Well, it looks like Broly’s after the Princess’ hand, Paragus.”

The peaceful resolution hadn’t been anticipated, and the Saiyan could only fake a smile. He wasn’t stupid enough to oppose Broly and tell him otherwise, and Paragus wouldn’t stand a chance if he fought by himself. “So it appears…”

“I’ll leave the preparations to you, Paragus. I’m sure you can use this chance to…improve your reputation with the royal family, if you do a good job...”

And so followed the wedding of Broly and Princess Trunks, only a day later. The Shamoshians had been compliant to help with a little incentive, building chairs and catering to a Saiyan’s feast — marriage between Saiyans worked differently from humans, as the groom and bride retired to their chambers once they had their fill, and hadn’t come out since.

“Saiyans are more possessive when it comes to marriage,” Vegeta explained to Kakarot and the others who had accompanied them from Earth (they were a strange group, Paragus had to wonder how they all knew each other), “Saiyan partners are chosen based on their strength, and if they wish to mate, they’ll prepare a feast for their partner’s family, typically in order to consummate.”

“Consu-wha?” Kakarot was the one to ask, to nobody’s surprise.

“They fuck each other,” Vegeta explained, having made sure Gohan wasn’t within earshot (he wasn’t crazy enough to invoke his mother’s wrath). “Mating normally goes for about a day, depending on the Saiyans in question. I bet the boy won’t last twelve hours with that goliath plowing his ass.”

Yet contrary to assumptions, Broly and Trunks had been at it for three whole days — that included rest periods, but neither had even left the room within that time. Food and drink were left outside the door (customary), and empty cups and plates were all that was left behind. Nobody had the audacity to knock on the door and ask how the pair were, mostly due to fear of Broly’s wrath, and also because the noise warned them to stay out; the colourful, often incoherent language suggested that the two were having a pleasant time…

“Thanks for having us here,” Krillin said with a grin to Paragus (he finally learnt their names), as the Earthling group begun to make preparations to return home. “I would’ve asked Vegeta if he was going to stay here for awhile longer or not, but I haven’t seen him all day… The noise must be keeping him awake, huh?”

“Yes, that is…most likely the case,” Paragus responded with a fake smile, somehow mustering the energy to do so. His and the king’s private quarters were closest to the newlywed’s bedroom, meaning they heard everything through the paper thin walls, and felt the vibrations through the hollow floors. Vegeta had disappeared hours ago, likely to find somewhere he could sleep in peace, but Paragus had remained to mind the palace, although he wished he could do the same.

“So what’ll you do after this?” Gohan asked the Saiyan, eyeing the castle surrounding them. “Trunks and Vegeta will probably return to Earth soon with Broly, so it’ll just be you here, unless you want to come along too.”

“The Shamoshians will likely take this as their new home, and they’ll need some kind of representative, so I think I will remain here.” Paragus admitted; defeating Vegeta was next to impossible at this point, so he’d decided to take the Saiyan’s place as ruler of “New Vegeta” (or whatever the Shamoshians wanted to call this place). Talking Broly into staying with him was impossible, after all.

“I wish we could see Trunks before we went,” Gohan murmured, none the wiser to what the pair was up to; he’d been told they were resting, although the boy likely knew what that entailed, but not the specifics of Saiyan mating customs.

“Don’t worry about it, Gohan,” Krillin said, his smile widening. “He and Broly will come back to Earth, probably with another one in tow, am I right, Paragus?”

The Namekian, waiting for them to follow, growled at the bald human for making such implications, giving Paragus an excuse to send them on their way. The visitors thanked him once again, before making their way out to their ship.

Krillin’s comment about having “another one in tow” made Paragus raise an eyebrow; a half-Saiyan and a full blood, conceiving a child? How would that even be possible? He shook his head free from these thoughts, now making his way to the occupied bedroom. He’d left a meal half an hour earlier, they’d likely finished it by now, if he had to guess.

Paragus hadn’t even reached the door before it opened slightly, a red-faced Princess Trunks leaving out their dishes as his father-in-law arrived.

“You seem to be…well,” he commented simply, taking Trunks by surprise. He looked up to Paragus, wrapped in a bedsheet, body covered in dark bruises and hickeys, and his hair unkempt, and pulled at if the loose strands hanging over his face were any indication. While the view into the room was limited, the state of the room spoke for itself.

“I, uh, yeah, I’m doing alright…” Trunks murmured, hugging the sheet tighter to his body. “Sorry that we left last night without saying anything…”

Last night? Paragus paused, before clearing his throat awkwardly. “You’ve been in there for about three days, Princess.”

“S-Seriously?! W-Where’s everyone else?! Did you guys hear anything?! Fuck, Dad is going to kill me…”

Trunks’ panic attack appeared to have attracted his lover’s attention, as Broly stood over the teen fully ascended (had he kept that form this entire time? While he wouldn’t put it past Broly, it was certainly surprising), glaring down at his father for interrupting their privacy.

“H-Hello, son,” Paragus murmured, almost afraid to address the Saiyan directly. “How is everything?”

Broly eyed Paragus for a moment, before wrapping an arm around Trunks’ lithe waist, pulling him to his chest. “Fine.”

The older Saiyan nodded, before returning to his initial task, collecting the dishes set out before him. “The king is…currently out, and your friends have left already. They said you and Broly could return to Earth whenever you wish, Princess.”

“D-Did you hear anything, Paragus?” The teen asked, as Broly took in his scent. “Like, anything we might’ve said, or…”

“A-Ah, well, only parts, but not a lot, really,” Paragus answered, under the assumption that Trunks didn’t want to hear about how vocal he’d been over the past couple of days.

By the expression on his face, however, Paragus had missed his target completely. Broly smirked, nibbling on the lobe of his lover’s right ear with heavy breaths. “Looks like we’ll have to change that, Princess. I want everyone on this _planet_ to know who you belong to~”

“M-My throat’s still kinda sore from before, Broly, I don’t think I—“

“Are you thirsty, Princess? You know I’d be happy to let you have a warm drink if you ask~”

“I-I don’t mean like that! I mean, as in, I can’t yell out too much or anything.”

“Mm, then I’ll do the talking, Princess, you just work your magic~”

Their vulgar conversation made Paragus feel unnerved, and he cleared his throat once more, interrupting further discussion about the kinds of “magic” Trunks could perform.

“W-Well then, if there’s anything either of you need, then just… yell out,” Paragus told them with an awkward smile; he just wanted to leave, and get rid of the images coming up in his head. “I’ll bring some more food up shortly.”

Broly grunted in response while Trunks murmured a shy “thank you”, before the door was suddenly closed, a loud thump from behind it.

_“B-Broly, what are you— ahhhhh…”_

_“I’m in the mood to make some art, Princess… You provide the paint, and this will be our canvas.”_

_“B-But your father is—“_

_“Shut, up,”_ Broly answered, likely kissing the younger’s neck as he paused between each word. _“I want to see what a masterpiece like yourself can create, Princess~”_

… Paragus didn’t need to hear anymore.


End file.
